The Cost of Freedom
by Inky Zoro Ark
Summary: In a noble sacrifice for the one he loves, a gallade tries his best to save a gardevoir and her caravan. A remake from the old one!


**Inky: I came up with this while on thinking on a quote while Christmas shopping and after laying my head on the legs of a plush I own. You'll see the quote at the end of the story.**

* * *

I felt cold and warm at the same time, as I lay on her lap. How ironic it was, how little time I spent with her, too nervous to do anything to interact with her. How foolish I had been to not confess to her before she left for the capital.

There was a spear impaled in my chest, blood covering my body and my hand, as I gripped it. I had just rescued a caravan from them, leading the pokémon towards the capital. One of those bandits managed to get me with a final attack, desperately aiming for one of the pokémon, aiming for her. I never stood a chance, but at least I gave them their freedom, especially _hers_.

* * *

_ Last week…_

I was sitting on the edge of one of the port's docks, thinking of Gwendolyn. She was a beautiful young lady, with her life laid out in front of her, but now she had been taken captive by a large group of bandits that set up in the forest. Just the thought of it boiled my blood.

Then an idea popped up, it was selfless, risky, and overall a massive death wish.

I gathered enough supplies to last me long enough until I reached their camp, wherever it may be, and set out to save the caravan.

_Yet somehow, deep down, I knew I would die_...

* * *

I began my journey through the forests and rivers that covered the region. It had many bridges that would have to be crossed. In order to find the caravan, as well as Gwen, I would have to start at the capital. When I arrived, there was already a trail for me to follow, and a guard who was ready to bring the capital's army with him when given the word. Apparently there was a fight just outside the limits of the forest, and the caravan was captured and taken into the forest. The trail went across the bridges, which I used Fire Punch to light the posts at the ends of each one, up to Feraligatr's Fjord, a bridge where an infamous pokémon outlaw became a hero in a day, preventing an ice clan from murdering royalty in an ambush. It was here that I noticed something odd.

I felt I was close, nearing a facade of trees that stood out from the rest of the forest, the shape of them giving me a bad feeling. I took a rugged path that went between the trees, obviously worn from travelers and wagons. It wasn't soon that I discovered yet another trail of golden coins leading deeper in. It was the caravan alright, as I ran deeper yet deeper in. Two hours had probably passed until I had come across a log wall, obviously the border of a bandit camp. I peeked through the poorly made structure, and sure enough, there was the caravan, and in the middle of it, Gwendolyn!

I wasted no time in concocting a plan to free my people, drawing routes and notes based off of what I had seen through the cracks of the wall. At last, I had the perfect plan, and I executed it to almost perfection. Almost, being as Gwen had been taken to the middle of the already sleeping bandits. I carefully made my way to her, weaving through weapons and bodies alike, and cut the ropes that bound her to a wooden pole. Unfortunately, as we made our way back, a pokémon who I assumed to be the leader just left a tent, who found his captive missing, and shouted the alarm. We broke into a run immediately, as bandits woke up and grabbed their weapons.

The caravaneers had almost made it to the edge of the forest, where the capital's soldiers rushed past to deal with the bandits viscously gaining ground on the two of us. My fate, that minute, had decided it's time was now. As I looked back, a spear, aimed and flew true through the trees at my Gwendolyn, almost found its mark in her back.

It would have, had I not thrown myself in front of her and sacrificed myself for her safety. She stopped, looking back in horror, as well as soldiers making their contact with the bandits, the fight starting, and she took my head upon her lap, crying out for me. Now, we find ourselves at where this story had first opened with.

I could feel my life fading away as my blood seeped out. Soon I would be at Arceus' side, one of many that have died honorably. I spent my last moment saying the one thing that bounced in my mind before…

"I love you, Gwendolyn…I just wanted you to know. Now it's your turn to lead them to the back home."

Her eyes showed fear and sorrow, obviously broken from my sacrifice.

"Galahad…no…"

With my remaining strength, I pulled myself up and gave her a kiss on the lips, and fell back, the light already dimming.

I spoke my final words as the darkness took over…

"_May the bridges I burn light the way…"_


End file.
